love story
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Gumball gives marshall lee what he has been waiting for. Their true love story. How it began, went, and never ended. With a little of Fionna&Ice Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball was sitting at yet another royal meeting fantasizing about Marshall lee again. It has been a month since the vampire had started giving him a quick kiss here and there or a peek on the chick. He was wondering was there something wrong or was Marshall doing it as a prank. Either way gumball was getting very tired of it and tonight and tomorrow he would have his way. Marshall lee was floating about his cave aimlessly playing his guitar. He was thinking about all the things gumball was gonna do to him but he had to wait one more day. He had set a plan in motion to hold of gumball as long as he can. Marshall really wanted gumball to be built and saved up for his special day tomorrow. That was the day he was gonna be in heat a wild sex creature for a whole day. Just thinking about being under his control was enough to turn the vampire all the way on and he couldn't take it anymore. He went in his room packed a bag, took a bath, changed clothes, and left flying off to the candy kingdom.  
Gumball order everyone not to bother him tonight or tomorrow. If it was an emergency peppermint maid could handle it. He had went into town and bought some toys for Marshall. Hoping he liked them as much as he would. Gumball unlocked his window and went to take a shower.  
When Marshall arrived at gumballs window he knew he was in the shower. A sweet smell of sugar and steam filled his nose. Looking over at the bed he saw a blind and handcuffs running his hand over them. It was then that gumball came out the shower.  
"So you like them?" I asked. He didn't answer but threw his bag on the floor blushing madly.  
"Gummy I'm sorry-" Marshall said.  
"Shhh and come here" I said. Dropping my towel to the floor and then sitting on the edge of the bed. He started to strip but I quickly stopped him. "No mar let me". Pulling him down into my lap. I started kissing his bit marks then moved inside his shirt to play with his nipples.

"Ahhh gumball" marshall moaned.

Removing his shirt then his pants I turned his head to start kissing him wild but passionately. His moans sounded like purrs in his throat. As he straddled me I pumped his dick and sucked and bit his nipples while fingering his ass. He was repeating my name so over and over again "gumball gumball gumball GUMBALL!". He exploded in my hand.

"I'm not done with you yet" I say smiling.

"Please gumball more I..I want you..

" Marshall says blushing from ear to ear.

"As you wish my love" I say.

I put the blind and handcuffs on him. Then he gets on all fours arches his back turns around and says "fuck me gummy". I slam in hard not giving him a chance to brace himself. Pulling him up by his hair I bit into his shoulder. Glob I love his screams. I speed up as I start to rub his dick and let him ride his orgasm out. Then I push him dwn and go even deeper. He's panting like a dog grabbing at the sheets but I pull his handcuffs up so he can't and push him dwn into the bed as I pounded on. I came inside hard I know because he was shaking.  
I rolled over and placed him on top. Looking over him fully in the moonlight and realizing he is just to beautiful each time. Marshall was riding me in pure ecstasy. I dug my nails into his ass and he looked at with lust filled eyes. That was my breaking point. He was going to ride me backwards but I pulled him back on me going fast and hard. He came hard and got all over his chest. I got up and hooked his handcuffs on the headboard and spread his legs wide.

I entered slowly letting him feel me fully and kept at a slow steady pace. I wanted to hold this last orgasm out before he passed out. It felt so amazing. He begged me with his eyes to go faster but I smiled and put my arms under his back and slowly went deeper. Licking the sweet warm nut off his chest made him moan and nut in my embrace. He passed out before I could finish but there's always tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sweet smell of gum and rolled over to look at my adorable sleeping bf gumball. Then I remembered yesterday and blushing hard I sat up but only to be pulled back down.

"You passed out before I could finish last night how cruel Mar", he said teasing my ear with his whispers.

Blushing I looked at him then slowly started kissing him. Gumball taste the sweetest in the morning. I climbed on top "Let me make that up to you", I said almost begging.

"Indeed you will baby", he said.

Before I knew it Gumball had tied my hands behind my back and but a ribbon on my dick very tightly.

"Alright now you can't come til I say so", he said grinning hard. Gummy slid me onto his still hard dick from yesterday. Starring at rather intensely not varying his eyes from me as I rode him enjoying myself to the fullest. Before I could come he pulled me off and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He simply smirked and kept walking into the bathroom. I heard him say close your eyes I did reluctantly though. Next thing I know I was blindfolded with a colar attached to a chain around my neck and shackles around my wrest both attached to the wall. My body was throbbing with excitement and I wanted gumball to fuck me so bad it was unbearable.

"You thought I forgot what today was right?", he said.

I said nothing.

"Well then today is your punishment", he said with something in his voice I couldn't tell.

He pulled me by my hair and thrust his dick in my month. I love sucking his dick it's so sweet and sticky. Gummy exploded into my mouth moaning quietly "Marshall".  
Swallowing every drop and licking him clean I looked up. He took my collar and pulled me in for long deep kiss. Rubbing his fingers over my swelled up dick I whinnied low.

I started to talk but he shoved his fingers in my throat. Gasping I shrieked back and he shoved them in my ass. Moving slowly he touched my body and whispered you belong to me forever. Kissing my bit marks he pulled away and said do it yourself but with your tentacles.

I could feel his eyes on me again but I did as I was told. My cold wet tentacles were on me at once. Sliding over my nipples, thrusting onto my ass and stroking my dick. All I could do was yell "gumball" and gasp I wanted him not myself.

"Gumball please sto...stop..teasing me" I begged

"Ha" he said Picking me up by my waist and pulling my tentacles off me he kissed my softly. He knew that drove me crazy. Lifting my ass high in the air he went in backwards. Painful at first but I soon was engulfed in pleasure slowly losing myself with each stroke. I loved it like this when he makes me his bitch when I'm in heat. Then he took my blindfold off and I wrapped my legs around him. He knows I feel embarrassed when I make eye contact when we make love. I tried to cover my face but he pulled them away and kissed them. That made me blush harder. Then he cupped my face kissing me passionately. I was drowning in it then he started to move. My legs were shaking uncontrollable.

"Let's cum together" I gasped.

Hugging him tight as he helded me tighter. We exploded onto each other. As he unshakled me he kept asking was I ok. I was more than ok it was amazing.

"Gummy I'm ok please come here" I said.

"I love you Marshall" he said smiling wrapping his arms around me. "...but I'm sorry I got a little out of control."

"No babe it was amazing I loved it but I love you more" I said.

We spent the rest of our day in each others arms talking about the past, future, and present. Its hard to believe that just two years ago I was the vampire thought to be hated by everyone even my prince gumball. I remember that crazy math day like it was yesterday...

I was coming to the candy castle to invite him to a concert with me. I was so nervous and happy and if he said yes I was gonna play him a song I wrote. That's why I was so nervous because it's a song with all my feelings in it...for HIM. I flew straight up to his room but he wasn't there. Then I noticed there was a sort of party going on in town. Maybe gumball is down there I remember saying still as hopeful as ever. As soon as I got down there I could tell I wasn't wanted and asking for gumball made it worse. Then this group of candy people came up to me.

"We heard you asking around for our prince. What do you want with him?" One asked.  
"I just want to talk to him" I said.

"Why would our prince want to talk to you?" They said getting closer closing around in me.

I can't fight back gumball will hate me so I let them beat me up. I remember hurt I just wanted to see him but not like this. I was all dirty now he'll probably definitely not want to see me now...

"Marshall?...matshall lee wait!" Gumball said as I was about to fly away.

Coming back down but not making eye contact I said "hey gummy".  
"I heard what my people did and I'm very sorry ill handle them later. Please come back to my room with me. We can talk, you can take a bath and stay over if you want." He said I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Okay" I said as he took my hand and lead me there. He glared at the candy people.

"I'll deal with you later" he said.

When I got out the shower I went and stood by the window wondering how will I tell him I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came back with his clothes he was standing there against the window looking ouf. Mar was so beautiful and the moonlight made his beauty even greater. I want to be able to walk over there and hold him in my arms. However I know he wouldn't let me. I'm so in love with him I knew from the moment I first saw him. That's why I invited him over so I could tell him. Even if he ends up hating me I jus want him at my side. Then he looked at me with something in his eyes I couldn't read.

"Are those for me?" He said walking over to me.

"Yes I'm sure they'll fit you" I said a little shakey.

I watched him slide his clothes on then slink to the side of my bed with the towel on his head. I sat down beside him.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you Mar and why you're here please?" I said rather hopeful. He sat there quiet for a moment. Then turned to me with that look in his eyes again.

"To invite you to a concert" he said.

"Well of course I'll go with you and I'll thro-" I said.

"There's more gummy I..I.." he said swallowing hard and standing up.

I jumped up to "you what Mar just say it" I said grabbing his hand.

"Im in love with you" he said trying to run away but I pulled him close up to me.

"Is that all you silly vampire because I'm in love with you to and I have been since I first saw you. And here I was thinking I was gonna tell you first." I said making him look at me. He blushing slightly purple. I let it sink in a little then kissed him. Marshall was shocked but then happily returned my kiss. He was cuter than I imagined he would be.

Still trying to be mister tough guy Marshall couldn't hide his shyness. I couldn't take how adorable he was being so I pulled him onto my lap. He kissed me more roughly tangling his fingers through my hair. I pulled away rather sadly.

"Marshall lee I want take you yet because I haven't even took you on a date. I want to do this the right way and I don't want to rush things." I said smiling holding him.

"I understand gumball I feel the same way baby." He said kissing my forehead. "Now how about we get some sleep my prince."

"It'll be my pleasure my king" I said pulling him under the covers even closer.

Thinking back and looking at this wonderful vampire in my arms I wouldn't change a thing.

"Baby would you like something to eat like strawberries?" I asked.

"That would be nice you can go ahead and send for them ima take a shower" he said getting up only to wobble to the floor.

"Ahah Let me carry you love" I said holding my hand out.

"Ok since its your fault" he said slightly blushing.

Once he was in the tub I sent peppermint maid to get the strawberries. She already knew about our relationship and she approved. She knew the vampire was a soft under his hard act.

"Your majesty there is something I've been meaning to ask" she said with a motherly look.

"Yes what is it" I asked.

"Are you planning on marrying Marshall lee." She asked smiling.

"Yes but I haven't found the right ring yet" I said with a heavy sigh. "However I heard of a place that sells the best rings in all of ooo. I think ill look there."

"How are you gonna get rid of Marshall lee" she asked rather puzzled.

"Well I want him to move in." I said smiling big. "While he's away packing I can talk to the candy people, find a ring and talk to his mother."

"Talk to his mother! Prince I don't think that's a good idea." She said with a look of panic.

"I know but I want to do this right. I've got it all worked out after fionna helps him move you can help him get settled in here. She can accompany me there. Oh and ill need you to get another closet built in here. I've got it all worked out." I said rather proud of myself.

"What do you have all worked out?" Mar asked walking out the bathroom drying his hair.

Peppermint excused herself smiling at me.

"Come here and I'll tell you" I said patting my lap. He sat down kissing my cheek. "I want you to move in with me. Ive been thinking about it for a while I want you here all the time."

"Gummy are you forreal?" He asked his red eyes gleaming in my desk light."will you help me pack?"

"I'm sorry but I have to take a trip somewhere. Don't worry though fionna and ice queen will help then peppermint will help you settle in." I said.

"Ok gummy but your gonna have to make it up to me." He said trying to sound all tough but he was really pouting. "Well I guess I better get ba-."

"No please stay again in the morning you can go home" I said hugging him tightly.

"Ahah ok ok gummy don't squeeze me back to life." He said.

In the morning I kissed him goodbye and started with my plans. Talk to my people, find the perfect ring, and talk to my soon to be father-in-law. What a day I have ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball

Gumball was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He was shaking and pacing his lab. That place was usually his calm room just surrounding himself in experiments but, however nothing could prepare him for this. He had to tell his people he was going to marry a man but not just any man but Marshall lee the vampire king! This was gonna be a long day he knew it. Wishing he could just start looking for his Loves' ring when he heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty is everything ok?" Peppermint maid asked.

"Yes yes sorry to make you worry. Is-is it almost time?" I said swallowing hard looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yes it's time. You can do this they are your people they'll accept you." She said trying to sound assuring.

Prince gumball took one final look at the mirror, sighted hard and then turned holding his head high. A million thoughts started traveling through his mind bit not one could distract him from the white light ahead. The crowds deafening cheers made him feel like he was gonna throw up. However once he stepped through the door it all disappeared.

* * *

Marshall lee

Marshall was floating around putting things that he actually needed into boxes. Looking at his broken down house he was actually gonna miss it. He wasn't gonna have his regular privacy with his music even though he showed it to gumball anyway. He also really wanted a real house with gumball but he was a prince and he guessed that was better in some ways but not in others. Marshall lee would have still been in his thoughts if it wasn't for Fionna and Simone bursting through his door.

"MAR ARE YOU HOME!" Fionna yelled through the house.

"Fionna baby you shouldn't just come in like that." Simone said grabbing her by the waist before kissing her. "Now I gotta fix it." Fionna blushed hard and started to say something but stopped when she heard me laughing.

"So you finally have her tamed Simone good job." I said floating downstairs.

"It wasn't that hard really-" she was cut off by a jab from Fionna.

"Anyway lets get started packing and besides gumball has you tamed even more hmm vampire that's cute." Fionna said smiling back at her girlfriend.

"Shut up." I said blushing slightly.

As they got underway with packing things were going pretty good until Marshalls thoughts came back. He really wanted to live the rest of eternity with gumball in there own little house. Sighing heavily he knew that would never happen because he is a prince and one day he'll be a king. He knew he was thinking selfishly but didn't care. Looking around he realized they we almost done then he looked at them. They looked so happy after all they've been through he wondered how long did it take for things to go well. Was it before or after they were married?

Looking down and depressed I asked "Simone when did hou know you were gonna marry Fionna?" Kinda cut off guard by the question Simone walked over to me and told Fionna to Keep loading the cart.

"I knew from the first moment I saw her but I wasn't able to tell her at all. She is everything I've ever wanted and gumball feels the same about you." She said.

"Yeah well why isn't he here with me right now? If he loves me so much why hasn't he married me yet? I want a happily ever after soon." I said getting up to help Fionna.

Simone got up remembering gumballs letter. "If only you knew." She said smiling picking up some boxes.

* * *

Gumball

"I have called you all here because every single one of you candy people are important to me and because of that I want you all to know who I am going to marry." I said calmly. The candy people erupted into a cheer that turned into Who?, why?, and when?. Then are turned to look back at there prince who wanted for it to be quiet. "Now I know I turned down every suitor my court and appointees had to offer and that is because I have already found the person I want to spend eternity with." I said smiling. "I'm going to spend the rest of mh life with Marshall lee the vampire king." For a very long minute his people stood there nobody moved or made a sound because they were in pour shock. Gumball however took it as them disliking it and wanting him to give up his crown. He was thinking as long as I have him. "I'm sorry to have let you all dow-"  
He was cut off by his people cheering and clapping they were happy that there prince was in love and that's all that mattered. Gumball was shocked and completely filled with joy because they accepted him. "Thank you everyone."

Gumball sat down in his chair loosening his collar. He was glad that was over now he could move on to a more important task. Finding something to wear and packing a little bag he knew Marshall, Fionna and Simone would be back soon and he need to start making his way to the ice kingdom. He called for Monochromicorn to ask him to come along and to apologize to his wife cat fir the short notice. Mono was more than happy to help and happy gumball finally decided to marry Marshall. All of their friends already knew that they were made for each other. Gumball asked him to fly high over the clouds so Marshall wouldn't see them if he haf already left. When they landed at the ice kingdom they were in awh again at how beautiful it was. Ever since gumball made a potion that freed Simone from the crown it was a great place to come to. When they went inside they lite a fire and talked about how each other were doing. Then mono left to go help cat with their third litter. He got up and looked around at all the pictures Fionna and Simone had up. He was slightly jealous of what they had because he haf more duties than Simone so he couldn't have a real home with Marshall. He wish he could take a break from that part of his life so he could show Marshall how he really felt. He knew Mar didn't know that everything he did was for him. He sat back down and waited he thought they wouldn't be much longer.

* * *

Marshall

Peppermint maid was there waiting to welcome back Marshall, Fionna nd Simone. They couldn't stay because they had something important to do back at their place so they hugged Marshall bye. While Marshall and peppermint were unpacking she noticed how said Marshall was so she tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry honey he'll be back soon." She said patting my back.

"That's no it. I'm sad because me and gumball will never have a real life together or a real home. Sometimes I wish he wasn't a prince then he could be all mines. Is it wrong that I'm being selfish because I don't care anymore." I said looking like he was gonna cry.

Peppermint thought carefully fpr a while before saying we something. "I've got an idea how about we build you and the prince a house in the back of the castle. And will make it big enough so you won't be close to the castle. We can also but up a wall around it so it'll be safe for you to." She said looking at the smile she got from me.

"That sounds great but can you do it without telling him please I want it to be a surprise." I said jumping up. This was great things will finally progress to towards marriage maybe. Peppermint saw everything was ok now and set off to find a construction crew.

* * *

Gumball

When Fionna and Simone got back they found gumball asleep on their couch. Fionna was gonna wake him up when she until Simone grabbed her.

"Think we could maybe get in a quickie I haven't touched you all day." Simone said pouting.

"I'm sorry but please wait and don't think I haven't been missing your touch this whole time cause I have. When he leaves I'll attack you for sure." Fionna said smiling as she bit Simones lip.

Gumball woke up at the wrong time. "Please wait til I'm gone." I said. They got up and both looked away blushing and apologizing. "Its alright could you two show what you have."

Fionna pulled out a blood red diamond. She had two go into the deepest part of simone's kingdom and fight several monsters. It was a task she happily accepted. Gumball was amazed at its beauty and hoped his love could hold himself from sucking it white. Next was simone's task she had to forge a pure ice ring and band. Fionna gave her the diamond and she connected the ice and diamond making it at equal beauty to fionnas ring. She gave the ring and band to gumball who put it in a black and red velvet box. Then Simone left to shower and Fionna helped him with the last thing on the list, opening a portal to Marshalls mothers place. Before he stepped in he said "Don't break anything Ahah I don't wanna hear yoi guys in my kingdom." Fionna blushing said "Your one to talk you "gentle" sadistic prince. We can her Mar screaming without going outside." Walking into the portal he said "bye fifi."

Coming out the portal he was in someone's house. He started walking around and yelling hello. Looking out the window he saw he was in the underworld and it wss truely scary which meant this was his soon to be mother in laws house. He turned around and was face to face with her Ms. Abadeer.

"And what pleasure do I owe the royal prince gumball who broke into my house?" She said searching for an answer in my eyes.

Gumball could of told a lie ir try to ease into but instead he said the truth. "I want to marry your son and I came here to ask for your approval." I said a little uneasy.

She burst into laughter. "Ahah why would you want to marry someone like him he is the vampire king! And soon he'll take over my job. Are you really ok with being part of all of this." She said.

I simple smiled and said "Of course I already know what a head of us. Im in love with him so that means I will happily take on all his extra baggage."

She stair for a long time then said "Alright. I will come to the wedding...and ill be waiting to see yu run to kingdoms." She opened another portal for me to leave then she walked out the room. I left feeling accomplished but I hope I haven't kept Mar waiting to long.


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball pov  
As I stepped through the portal I was happy to see Marshall Lee's things in my room but even happier to see him not there. Knowing him he would have freaked out on me. I called for peppermint maid and gave her the ring to keep in a safe place until I was ready. Taking a long sigh and trying not to over think the how I made my way to the shower. Walking out I was surprised that I haven't seen him yet. I was getting worried it was already well into the night. I slipped on some sleeping pants and laid back. Then my precious vampire appeared above me.

"How long have you been up there?" I asked.

"Not long I came in when you got out the shower." He said as he lowered down on top of me. "I was gonna scare you but I seen how tired you were. What's wrong are you not feeling well." As he placed a hand on my head. "What kind of trip was it?"

I took his hand and kissed it. "You know candy people don't get sick and it was royal boring business." I said pulling him down to my side. "I am however very tired baby. Will you be my pillow?"

"Only til you fall asleep." He said holding me tighter.

When I woke up Marshall was gone I didn't have time to worry before peppermint maid came rushing in.

"The ring is beyond beautiful your majesty! Marshall Lee will absolutely love it!" She said yelling placing a plater of food on my dresser.

"Pepper! If you keep yelling he might find out that snicky little rascal." I said looking around as I got up.

"He left to take care of something your majesty he'll be back later." She said avoiding eye contact.

I can tell when she's lying but decided not to say anything. Looking in the mirror I fixed my hair and flipped through my clothes in my closet. I had to set everything up for my proposal plan. She dismissed herself while I put on my clothes. As I started to eat a strawberry the color was drained and I got a kiss instead.

"Hey gummy." He said floating in front of me getting more strawberries. "Are you gonna spend time with me today?"

After I swallowed a mouth full of pastries I said "No sorry I have more business to take care off today."

"Then how about tonight" he said wrapping his arms behind my head.

Pulling the away gently "I can't do that either I'm sorry ill make it up I promise." I said.

"Fine I guess ill go back to my business." He said pouting cutely.

"And what is it that you're doing?" I said looking at his ass while he picked up his bass.

"None of your business" he said sticking out his tongue.

I grabbed him and said "I love you more than anything." Then kissed him.

"I know I love you more than that" he said kissing me back.

Once Mar was gone a hundred different ideas started flowing through my head. None of them however would do. I know he loved snowed so I needed Simones help again. Then there was the matter of what to eat where or how to get Marshall there. I decided to go looking for the perfect place to ask Marshall to marry me.

* * *

Marshall pov  
Well our house is coming along greatly looking better than I thought. Upstairs will be three large bedrooms that all have walk in closets and one medium size guest room. At the end of the hallway will be a sun room for gumball that will turn into a moon room for me. That room will also be great for rainy days because I asked for normal weather around our house except for snow or getting cold gumball doesn't like it even though I love it. At the other end I want stairs that descend spirally Into the living room. Then down the hall is the kitchen. To the left of that is the laundry room. In the kitchen to the dinning room which has yhe back door. Through the dinning room to the den which has a closed door to the living room. It's a little crazy but I like it and I hope he will to. Looking at the almost finished master piece now I'm so happy.

I hope gumball sees how much I really love him. I know that sometimes it doesn't seem like it like I only want his body. That's not true though I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He means the world to me and because of him I've become I better a vampire. I look at the world completely different now I want to be happy worry free, a home with gumball, and...and kids with him but I'm a boy so I can't. Marshall took a long sigh and went to sit under a large tree taking off his hat. I know it has crossed gumballs mind at some point but mines more. I'm sure gumball could come up with some kind off machine to make them since a can't have them properly. Leaning his head back on the tree Marshall looked up at the blue sky. I hope gummy isn't getting tired of me.

* * *

Gumball pov  
It was a lil past noon and me and mono have been. Then I saw it the perfect place. It was a little open area surrounded by trees with a large enough pond.

"Mono go back over there and land I think I found." I said pointing.

Getting off I walked around and started to see how I could make this come together. I called Simone and Fionna and then peppermint maid asking them for there help and for thanks I was gonna send them on vacation after the wedding.

* * *

Marshall pov  
"Hey Mar what you up to?" Fionna asked coming around the tree. "Peppermint maid said I could find you here but what's being built?"

"A house for me and gumball. I'm ready to make changes and move forward in my life with him" I said getting up and putting my hat back on. "I'm not the same person I use to be and I have gumball to thank for that."

She looked at me smiling "When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know yet" I said "and there's something else."

"What is it?" She said looking back at the house.

"I wish and want to have children with gumball...but I can't cause I'm a guy." I said kicking a rock.

She looked back at me with a certain look "I understand I want to give Simone kids to but we're both girls..." she said rubbing her stomach. "If gumball finds a way for you I want him to find a way for us." She took my hand as if pleading.

"Yes of course your my bestfriend and I want you to be happy." I said grabbing her face smiling. "Um where is Simone?"

"She had some royal business to attend to" she said looking away.

"So did gumball" I said growing sad.

"Well math how about you show me around that almost finished house." She said pulling me by my hand.

"Alright alright missy" I said laughing.

* * *

Gumball pov  
"Thank you so much for helping me" I said teeth chattering.

"No problem you better hurry home before you catch a cold." Simone said patting my back. "I hope Marshall Lee loves this."

"I know he will and you better go home to I'm sure Fionna is lonely by now. I'm sorry to keep you for so long." I said getting on mono.

"No problem bye" she said leaving.

When I got home I seen that Marshall was ready in a red button down shirt and black dress pants. I told peppermint to get him ready telling him he had to be present in a meeting with me. I came home and changed into a into a black button down shirt and dress pants and grabbed a coat. He came and put his arms around me and kissed my check.

"How was your day gummy?" Marshall asked

"Its going great and yours baby?" I asked turning around holding him.

"It went ok but it would of been better if I could have spent it with you." He said looking down.

I tilted his head up by his chin "the day isn't over yet baby" I said kissing his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball and Marshall arrived at the entrance trail. Turning to Marshall gumball took his hand and led the way. Mar was absolutely stunned at the surrounding beauty. There where lights and the stars still showed perfectly. The moon light showed off the pure white roses with a trembling glow.

Marshall's mind was racing everywhere what was going on was this really going on. Was think really a meeting? He had never been to one before he was about to ask before he was introduced to an surprising sight. The was s table surrounded by red rose petals. There was a small waterfall in the background leading to a frozen pond. Marshall was speechless until gumball spoke.

"How do you like it my love?" Gumball asked pulling out mars chair and gesturing for him to sit down.

"Its so beautiful gumball I can't believe you would do all of this for me." Marshall said looking across the table.

Gumball grabbed his hand "how could I not do it for the person I love more than anything." He said leaning in. Marshall met him half way for a kiss. "Now lets eat." He said clapping his hand.

Two waiters came with pasta and wine. "Thank you. You may leave now." He said never looking away from Marshall.

Mar wasn't surprised that gumball made everything red especially for him. They ate chatting back and forth. Mar felt completely silly for even doubting gummy.

"Why are you starring at me like that baby?" Asked he asked picking up his wine.

"Because you are incredibly beautiful and I want to spend forever with you. You are everything I ever wanted. I don't know where I would be without you. Everyday I pray to glob that you don't find anyone else. I know that sometimes it may seem like I don't pay you any attention but that's because I'm doing something for you. Your always on my mind and you will always have my heart. I love you." Gumball said whole heartily.

By this time mar was crying "I love you to gumball." He said whipping his eyes.

Gumball led him to the left side of the pond. He put on his coat and handed him a pair of ice skates. Once they got on the ice gumball fell instantly. Marshall couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you to hold my hand" he said helping gumball up.

After the first couple tries gumball had it down pack a little. However the coldness was getting to him. He was holding back freezing to death using sheer will power. He didn't want to pull the vampire away from the happy scene he was seeing. Watching him he waited for the right moment when Marshall would clothes his eyes and spin over to him.

He got done on one knee and pulled out the ring and as Marshall opened his eyes. He was almost face to face with the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Gumball asked.

It echoed through his ears. Marshall fell to his knees he couldn't believe what he was hearing but that wouldn't change his answer.

"Yes!" He said as gumball slide the ring on. He kissed him then rested his forehead on his. "I love you so much gumball. Lets leave before you freeze to death." Mar said getting up.

"Way to kill the moment my groom to be." Gumball said kissing him sweetly.

After warming up in the shower gumball was so happy to see his future husband standing by the bed looking at his ring smiling from ear to ear. He came right over and wrapped his arms around the king.

"I'm so happy you love it baby." Gumball said kissing his cheek then his neck.

"Not as much as I love you" mar said returning the kiss.

It turned passionate very quickly. Marshall fought his own body jus to say "no wait gumball please I have a gift for you to and I really want to do this afterwards." He said pushing him away barely.

"Ok when can I get it?" Gumball asked pouting a little.

"After the wedding." Marshall said kissing his nose.

"You give me a date snd ill start planning our wedding I can have it set up easily." Gumball said holding him even tighter.

"Can you start working on it tomorrow?" Marshall asked wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Alright baby. I need to sleep before I pass out I have had a very long day." Gumball said. "And it was the third best day of my life."

"What is the first and second?" Mar asked rubbing his nose on gumballs as their foreheads touched.

"First was meeting you and the second will be marrying you my love." He said kissing him.

Marshall was speechless again. All he could do was put gumball to bed and dream about their wedding. 


End file.
